Brotherhood of the Tofu Battle Royale
Brotherhood of the Tofu Battle Royale is an upcoming What-If Death Battle by Thetmartens and Blade0886. Introduction These 6 heroes have fought to save the world from evil entities such as Nox and Rushu, but only one shall win! Interlude Wiz: Wakfu, a series that sparked great interest throughout the world. Boomstick: And it's from the fucking French. Damn they can do good things when they want to. Wiz: Today, we will be looking at the 6 main protagonists. Boomstick: Such as Yugo, the Eliatrope King. Wiz: Amalia, the Sadida Princess. Boomstick: Evangelyne, the hot-headed Cra Wiz: Ruel, the greedy Enutrof. Boomstick: Percival, the reincarnation of the Iop God. Wiz: And Adamai, the dragon complement to Yugo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death battle. Yugo (TBA, BLADE) Amalia (TBA, THETMARTENS) Evangelyne Wiz: Evangelyne, or Eva for short is a hotheaded Cra, who is also Amalia's bodyguard. Boomstick: She's easily the most mature and level-headed of the group, most likely due to her job of being a royal's bodyguard. However, she is often referred to as "uptight" for her disciplinarian attitude towards the group at times. Wiz: Even though her personality usually helps the group, especially with Percidal, Whom she marries, by the way. Boomstick: Eva has a magical bow that generates it's own arrows out of energy, similar to A certain prince's yumi. The STANDARD arrows fired act like regular arrows and can discharge an electric shock. Wiz: However, she can also fire A messenger arrow, which delivers a message, an Ice Arrow, which freezes targets on contact, A flaming arrow, which is exactly what you think, a "Signal Arrow" Which explodes like a firework when fired, and a Recall arrow, which can be used for Eva to teleport to an ally- Boomstick: Like she'll need it. Wiz: And even allow her to teleport back by grabbing the arrow. Boomstick: She's also very acrobatic, as seen in her fights with The Black Crow, Anathar, and Remington Smisse. Wiz: Even more special, Evangelyne can concentrate her Wakfu to enhance her vision to see over great distances, and even see through walls. Boomstick: Eva can take quite the beating, being able to be launched through a wall by Remington, and is very agile, quickly avoiding shots fired by Remington, who wields duel Shushu pistols that act more like laser blasters. Wiz: She's also a very talented archer, firing off 3 expertly shot arrows, one for each of Remington's arms and one at his head, all while leaping from one spot of cover to the next. Boomstick: She ALSO was able to fire off a Large amount of arrows in a short time while trying to shoot Remington. Wiz: That said, um.... Boomstick: What are her other feats and what are her weaknesses? Wiz: I..can't find any. cut to a picture of a script entirely in French Boomstick: Hm. (Btw this'll be finished whenever please don't kill me) Ruel (TBA, THETMARTENS) Percidal (TBA, BLADE) Adamaï (TBA, BLADE) Fight Results Who would you be rooting for? Yugo Amalia Evangelyne Ruel Percival Adamaï Next Time! Category:Thetmartens Category:Blade0886 Category:Battle Royales Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years